


Angel with a Shotgun

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BAMF Hux, BAMF Kylo Ren, Competence Kink, Competence Porn, Hux is a Sharpshooter, Hux is a badass, Kylo is a Badass, M/M, like big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Hux is secretly a badass with a blaster.Kylo is not-so-secretly a badass with a lightsaber.Here be some massive competence kink.





	1. Hux's Battle

Kylo’s feet scrabble for purchase on the deck, but he can’t find any. He tries to push aside the rising panic, remain focused on his anger, but there’s a fog occluding his perception, the kind he associates with a severe blow to the head and something intangible, something in the Force, and he can’t get the blade up in time… 

Hux watches Kylo from his place behind the command console. That the _Finalizer_ should be under siege like this is preposterous, but it is happening, and Hux will worry about the costs later. _After_ they annihilate the Resistance fighters who have stormed in here to wreak havoc on his beautiful, ordered, and _perfect_ ship.

The bridge is a mass of chaos - troopers streaming into the fray from both sides, enemy fighters firmly encamped behind two large support pillars, and a bizarre duel between Kylo Ren and a strange, masked figure dressed entirely in blood red robes. Hux is angry that his ship is taking damage, he is furious that the Resistance fighters seem to be somewhat inexplicably laying waste to his troopers at the present moment, and absolutely livid that his crew is under fire in the first place, but the truly alarming part of all this is that Kylo Ren appears to be _losing._  

And that is not something Hux had ever anticipated; he isn’t even sure he had thought it _possible_ before this. Ren is a nuisance, yes, but he is undeniably talented. And yet, whoever – or whatever – this stranger clad in red is, he or she is clearly strong in the Force, and Ren clearly needs help. Hux looks around, cold eyes flashing as he mentally projects a series of carefully constructed battle plan schematics over the current field of engagement. Phasma is out of position, crouched between the half-closed blast doors in the southeast quadrant. They must have malfunctioned when the battle began, but Phasma is nothing if not resourceful; she’s crouched in the hall just behind the thick steel, using the doors like she would crenellations if they were planetside. Yes, she’s taking fire, but Phasma is highly capable; most of the enemy casualties seem to be originating from her corner of the room. Hux dismisses this section of the field; his attention is not needed to hold the sector.

Further along the sloping wreck of the bridge, Unamo has pulled herself up out of the navigation pit and is posted behind a console, capably returning fire as well. Thanisson has done the same directly across from her, effectively covering double the area. Hux mentally writes these quadrants off as covered, a sense of approval radiating from somewhere deep in his gut as he thinks about how his officers have put his careful training into practice so well.

A few more of the navigation officers have taken shelter in the weapons monitoring pit; Hux is disappointed to see that Mitaka is among them, using his chair for cover. He’s not actively returning fire; maybe his weapon has run out of charge? Hux makes a mental note to toss him a spare blaster if he gets the chance. For now, however, the three females he is hunkered down with are holding the area just fine, and even doing some damage to the cluster of Resistance fighters gathered in the recessed equipment bay nearby.

He continues to scan through the rest of the battleground, mentally cataloging weak spots and noting which quadrants he can safely ignore. Unfortunately, he also determines that none of his crewmembers are in a position to deal with this strange new Force user. And although his analysis has taken but a few moments, in that time it seems that Kylo Ren has gotten himself backed into a corner. The red assailant is standing over him, lightsaber blade glowing white-hot close to his neck, but Kylo isn’t reacting the way he should be; the glassy look in his eyes is noticeable even from a distance, and there is a steady stream of blood trickling from somewhere underneath his hairline, just above his left ear. Perhaps even more worryingly, three more fighters, all clad in red, have joined the Force-sensitive assailant. Hux cannot determine whether they too wield its power; they don’t have lightsabers, but Hux knows that doesn’t necessarily mean they aren’t trained in the ways of the Force. 

There’s nothing for it, Hux thinks. He’ll have to do it himself. It’s been a while since he last made use of this particular skillset, but he prides himself on staying sharp. He’d rather not reveal this side of himself to his crew, but clearly, this battle isn’t getting won without him. So, with the fight raging on around him and Kylo’s vague consciousness - annoyingly present in the back of his mind, as _always_ \- all but screaming for help, Hux calmly rises from his crouched position up onto to his knees, reaches beneath his greatcoat for the two blasters holstered at the small of his back, and draws them out without once taking his eyes off the field of engagement. He takes a single, even breath – in, out – and calculates the figures in his head for the perfect trajectory; it takes him only milliseconds. He squeezes the trigger in his right hand twice, then readjusts his left hand and fires a third bolt, aimed high and to the left.

The first two red assailants drop.

Hux ducks and rolls across the open space between the console he has been sheltering behind and the next source of cover, coming up on his knees behind the central command desk, blasters at the ready. He fires once; the third assailant drops, and the Force-wielding figure in red has turned towards Hux. Good, Hux has the stranger’s attention. He doesn’t hesitate – Hux takes a steady breath and fires three lighting fast rounds straight into the stranger’s chest. The assailant turns from Ren, who Hux can’t fail to notice slumping to the deck in a highly concerning fashion, but he doesn’t have the luxury of worrying right now. He watches with pinprick eyes as the figure deflects the first bolt, sending it flashing towards Thanisson, and Hux immediately squeezes off another round, deflecting the bolt in midair and changing the trajectory so that the blast buries itself in a nearby Resistance soldier’s shoulder. He doesn’t blink, just refocuses his gaze on the mystery assailant. The stranger might have been able to deflect the first shot, but, as Hux predicted, the second and third are too close on its heels to be blocked, even with the aid of the Force. In fact, they’re so close in succession to one another and travelling at such speed that, Hux knows, they will be hard to sense, or even see. He watches with an even gaze as the assailant hits the deck with a single hole bored straight through the forehead.

Hux swings around and concentrates his fire on the few Resistance fighters still left; Phasma and his officers have done an admirable job of dispatching the rest. He looses another volley of shots for cover fire before vaulting easily over the desk and sliding into the sheltered space between two support beams. He drops two more fighters on the way. He does another visual sweep of the deck; his gaze briefly catches on Mitaka, who is staring openly at Hux like he’s some sort of hero from a holofilm. He ignores the star struck Lieutenant and moves on to assess the positions of the rest of his crew; he is satisfied to see that they are all in good standing at the moment. He steals across the space between two more supports, tucking himself into another recess. He is now positioned mere feet away from Ren, who is still on the deck, unconscious and possibly in some sort of shock. It doesn’t matter; Hux is close enough to protect the Knight easily now, should any of the remaining Resistance fighters decide to take one last foolhardy run at the might of the First Order.

None of them do, and in fact a few are now actively trying to escape. A male and two females slip through the space between the blast doors on the west side of the ship, frozen in a half-open position since the beginning of the battle; Hux barely pays them any notice. His troopers will pick them off easily enough, though hopefully they can take a few alive as prisoners to be interrogated. As for those left on the bridge, Hux casually fires a shot into the durasteel beam that bisects the entire deck. A shower of sparks flies down, and in the flickering light, Phasma picks the stragglers off one by one, careful not to kill them all – she knows that prisoners are valuable, too.

When it’s all over, Hux draws himself up to his full height, wipes the dust off his pants, and re-holsters both blasters beneath his greatcoat. He strides over to Ren, leans down, and picks him up, putting one hand under his knees and the other beneath his back. Without a word, he turns and carries him toward medbay, leaving the carnage he wrought in his wake without a care, as if sharpshooting is something he does everyday. Every single member of his crew gapes. Only Phasma isn’t surprised, but then, she’d known him when he’d had need of a very different set of skills than those he flaunts as General. Beneath her helmet, her lips quirk in a smile. Even in combat, Hux has a certain effortless _style_. She might approve, but Kylo is going to be _livid_ when he sees the security tape.

She smiles wider.


	2. Kylo's Coming To Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a little bit obsessed.
> 
> Featuring Phasma!

Kylo isn’t sure how long he’s been standing frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide, but it is clearly longer than is sensible, because Phasma is stifling a grin behind her hand. They are standing in the small security control room on deck 4E - Room 111-C, to be precise - and Kylo is pretty sure his entire world has just shifted, done a pirouette, and then a triple cork for good measure. He just can’t believe what he is seeing, even though the truth of it is right there, in high definition video playback. Hux. General Hux saving him. And he was incredibly capable at it, it seemed. The man’s skills were most impressive, certainly, but it is the casual, competent manner of execution that Kylo can’t quite get past. Phasma coughs carefully behind him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she says, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Kylo turns his head to stare at her, incredulous. He wishes he hadn’t removed his helmet, because there is no way his emotions aren’t stamped across his stupidly expressive face; he has never been that lucky. His fingers twitch towards the small table where his and Phasma’s helmets sit abandoned, a courtesy typical of their private meetings. He regrets so much, in this moment.

But Phasma is unexpectedly merciful. Flashing him a knowing grin, she turns and reaches for her silver helmet. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then,” is all she says. Then, just before the door slides shut behind her, she turns back. He looks up just in time to see her wink. 

Even after her red cape flaps out of view, Kylo can’t stop the words from bubbling out: “Yes, he is.”

He makes a copy of the tape and watches it almost constantly for two days straight, uncaring of his four missed meetings with Hux. He just can’t stop watching. The way the general moves, the fluidity, the grace…the calculating focus, the deadly intent. Kylo can’t tear himself away. He also can’t stop getting off on it. 

Unfortunately, that is how Hux finds him, another twelve hours later: cross-legged in his oversized, decidedly non-regulation bed, wearing nothing but stained black boxers and a hard-on, tired eyes wide with emotion and hair an utter mess.

“I-“ Hux tries for words, but apparently can’t manage it. Instead, he spins on his heel, turns right around again, and walks out the door just as fast as he came in.

Kylo comes about two seconds later, untouched, with one hand fisted in his black satin sheets, his eyes screwed shut in a desperate attempt to not think about Hux’s feline, feral grace.

It takes him another day and a half before he gets up the courage to leave his rooms. He showers, carefully rinsing and brushing his hair before tying it back in a neat ponytail; he has the vague notion that Hux will like it this way. When he looks up and catches his own gaze in the mirror, he scowls at himself in disgust. Must he really be so pathetic? Yes, it seems so. He curls his hands into fists and fights the urge to destroy his refresher unit; it won’t do to have repair workers coming into his private space.

When he finally makes it out onto the bridge, Hux is standing at the apex, the breadth of his ship and the endless stars laid out before him, his hands clasped at his back and stance firm in parade rest. When he turns around at the sound of Ren’s stomping and distinctive breathing, something strange flashes across his face and his eyes go very bright, but it is gone in less than a moment as Hux schools his features into their usual impassive mask. 

“Hello, Ren,” he drawls, and Kylo realizes that he has a problem. He turns tail and stalks away, a black wraith moving through the halls until he comes to the small private hanger he uses for a gym. He needs to work out, or maybe meditate. He increases his pace toward the double blast doors that lead to his sanctuary, but at the last moment he swings around changes his mind, heading into the nearby data room instead. Yes, he needs to work out and mediate, but first, he needs destroy some things.


	3. Hux's Turn

Weeks go by, and nothing of note happens. Life on the Finalizer hums along one cycle after the next, the only abnormality being some ongoing work to repair the damage from the recent battle. When they get a new assignment from Leader Snoke, Kylo thinks nothing of it. It’s supposed to be an easy mission, in and out quick. There is no reason to expect trouble, no indication of anything untoward awaiting them. 

So, of course, the mission goes to shit. It comes down to Kylo and Hux, trapped alone on one side of a massive forested space, with their transport and stormtrooper backup sequestered on the other. In between, the locals ride astride strange bearlike beasts, patrolling their territory and attacking anyone or anything that dares approach them. Hux is sure Phasma will kill him when she hears the number of trooper casualties on this one. He doesn’t have time to daydream, though; he presses the thought from his mind, tries to strategize, turning to Ren to lay out a plan of action. But Ren isn’t there. With a mild sense of panic, Hux looks around. Nothing, nothing…there.

Of course.

Ren is charging down the hill and right into the fray, blood red lightsaber whirling. It’s now or never, Hux thinks, and grabs the cargo they came for in his left arm, his right hand already dipping beneath his greatcoat for his blaster. 

Once in the forest, things do not go as planned. Hux is shot almost immediately by a stray bullet. As best he can tell in the confusion, it’s a ricochet off of Kylo’s blade. It sinks into his forearm, incapacitating the hand holding his blaster. He ducks down, keeping his back against a tree to narrow his field of combat. He crouches low, fighting off the nausea from the wound - which is bleeding rather profusely, he notes - and trying to resituate the delicate package in his arms without dropping it while simultaneously switching his blaster from his right hand to his left without taking his eyes off of his surroundings. He’s vulnerable for only a moment, but it’s enough – two small groups of enemy fighters, their beastly mounts apparently abandoned, quickly encircle him. He raises the blaster, regrettably still clutched in his weak hand, wondering if he has the strength to pull the trigger and take some of these bastards down with him, or if his tendons have torn.

It’s then that Ren appears. To Hux’s eyes, in that moment, Ren looks every bit the shining knight. His hulking form shows to its very best advantage in combat situations, displaying a brute strength and untamed power that Hux knows terrifies pretty much everyone except himself and, possibly, Leader Snoke. The whirring sound of Ren’s ridiculous but admittedly imposing blade coupled with the flash of heat and color emanating from it gives his captors pause. Hux expected that it would. What he does not expect is Ren’s utter brilliance and sheer talent as he annihilates each and every one of them, seemingly with no more effort than if he were gracefully running through a series of katas in once of his practice dens.

Needless to say, the image of Ren’s gloved hand reaching down to help him up, scorched bodies all around him, leaves an impression on Hux.

After their eventual victory and return to daily life, Hux wishes he could say that the incident never wanders into his mind. Certainly not when he’s alone in the shower, exhausted late at night after a long shift and just looking for a little release. He’d like to say that has never happened.

But if he did, he would be lying, and he may be a ruthless bastard, but Hux never lies.


	4. Coalescing

Hux is screaming obscenities occasionally interspersed with Kylo’s name. It’s very unprofessional, but he is past caring. No one is here anyway, it’s the middle of the night cycle and the only two people on the bridge are himself and Ren. Usually at this time, a few low-ranking officers would form a skeleton crew, but since they’re docked at an official resupplying station on a planet that has been securely in First Order control for over a decade, he thought to take the opportunity to give his crew a much-deserved night off. 

Unfortunately, that decision has led to his current circumstances – a screaming match with Ren in the middle of the damn night. He is wearing pajamas underneath his greatcoat, for God’s sake. His command hat is jammed on his head, but his hair is un-gelled and he’s wearing his gold-rimmed glasses because it is the middle of the kriffing night and he had been peacefully reviewing schematics on his data pad in his bed, contacts long removed and a stiff drink beside him. Then, Ren had shown up, forcefully dragging him out of bed and up to the bridge for…what? Things had deteriorated rather quickly, and he realizes he still doesn’t know what the hell Ren wants. They hadn’t exactly gotten to that part before the yelling started.

“What do you want?!” he screams, cutting Ren off and not caring. Kylo gapes, seemingly having run out of steam.

“What,” Hux sneers, “did you drag me out of bed for at this Godforsaken hour and if it is anything short of a planetary implosion, Ren, I swear to God-“

Ren steps forward suddenly and cuts him off with a kiss.

Hux can’t say he expected it, but he finds it isn’t unwelcome. He kisses back, putting a hand into Ren’s soft hair to fix the angle, and then tries adding a little tongue. Ren squeaks and steps on his foot. It hurts, since Hux is clad only in slippers instead of his boots, and when he pulls away with a yelp, Ren gets this expression on his face that makes him look as if he’d like nothing more than to run away, to just disappear and never come back. Against his better judgment, Hux softens.

“Kylo…?” he asks, quiet, questioning. Somehow he doesn’t think calling him “Ren” is right for the current situation…whatever, exactly, that situation is; Hux can’t say he’s all that certain of what’s going on right now.

“Why--?” He starts, but Kylo cuts him off, blurting the words out so fast that his speech is barely intelligible, even with the benefit of his bare face, which allows for lip-reading.

“Iwantedtomakeyoumadsoyouwouldgetallscaryprecisionyagainandmaybekissmelikethat.”

“What?” Hux asks, truly at a loss. He leans back against the viewport and tugs his greatcoat tighter around himself, crossing his arms over his chest like he’s cold. Except he isn’t. He’s…nervous? That can’t be right, Hux thinks. He doesn’t get nervous. But then his mind is flashing back to their battle on the forest planet two weeks ago, and he is horrified to realize that he’s been preoccupied with Ren ever since, and probably even longer before that. He tries to hide his nervousness behind bravado, but one look at Ren’s face and he abandons that tack. 

“Kylo,” he says again, and tries not to panic at the soft way Ren’s name rolls off his lips.  
Ren – Kylo – looks up at him and, with no small amount of difficulty, repeats himself, slow enough this time that Hux can comprehend.

“I wanted to make you mad so you would get all scary and precision-y again and maybe kiss me like that.”

“Oh.” The air whooshes out of Hux’s lungs all at once, and he doesn’t know what to say. He would normally establish dominance, maybe purr at Kylo about what he knows the other man wants until he’s begging for it, but, Hux suddenly realizes, he likes Kylo. Respects him, even, in a weird way. (Not his petulance, never that. The anger returns to Hux’s mind at just the thought. But his skill, his competence and confidence, those are qualities that Hux has always been powerfully attracted to. And besides, Kylo’s ability – his mere willingness – to stand up to Hux, to argue with him toe to toe and not back down, that’s pretty damn arousing, too.)

Hux blushes all of a sudden, furiously and very, very noticeably.

“Do- do you want that too?” Kylo stammers, hope written all over his ridiculously expressive face.

Fuck it, Hux thinks.

“God yes,” he says out loud, and grabs Kylo’s face with both hands, kissing him with a bruising intensity so out of character that it would almost shock him, except, well, Kylo has gotten under his skin for a while now. Since almost the moment they met, in fact. Hux decides that Kylo has already seen him out of control; there’s no need to stand on ceremony now.

He drops one hand to Kylo’s ass and squeezes, moans shamelessly into Kylo’s mouth, and grinds against him.

Kylo is breathing so harsh and so shallow that when Hux presses up against him harder, panting quite loudly himself, breathlessly telling Kylo what he wants to do to him, mindless with how good this feels - Kylo bites his lip and comes right then and there, moaning Hux’s name.

Hux shudders about two seconds later, and that hasn’t happened since, well…has it ever happened? If it has, it was so long ago that he literally can’t remember.

“God, Kylo,” he pants, “My room. Now.” He shoves Kylo ahead of him, the Knight tripping over himself a little; it is apparent that Kylo does not want to separate their bodies, even to walk. Hux steps up behind him, leans over and mouths against his ear, “I don’t either. But a little separation now, and an hour or so out from here, we can have no separation at all.” Kylo shudders, full-bodied and deep, and Hux shoves him harder, can’t wait to take him apart and put him back together again, naked and magnificent, over and over again, never, ever stopping.

That last part should surprise Hux, but it doesn’t. If he thinks about it, he and Kylo have been in a sort of facsimile of a relationship for quite a while now – they know each other better than any other person on this ship, and probably in the entire galaxy, really; they are privy to one another’s intimate thoughts and opinions, even sometimes going so far as to share their worries; they support each other’s ambitions; they share secrets and spend almost all of their time together, with the exception of the alone time they both need daily; they watch each other’s backs, they care for one another, and—

Oh, God, Hux realizes, he’s been in love with Kylo Ren for months. And in a relationship with him for even longer. 

All the sex we could have been having, he thinks wryly.

Somehow, in this brief moment of relative serenity between them, Kylo picks up on that particular thought and laughs.

Normally he would yell at Kylo to get out of his head. Instead, Hux just shoves him through the now-open door to his private quarters. He wanted him to hear anyway, really:

They have some catching up to do.


	5. Unification

For his part, Kylo is just stunned.

His back hits the General’s perfectly made bed and he shudders.

“Gonna take you apart,” Hux croons, voice dripping with promise as he stalks forward. 

Kylo can’t wait to fall apart in the General’s capable hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance of this bit getting extended, but for right now, this is just a nice, neat little ending. Thank you for reading and I hope it was fun for you!


End file.
